Darkness Before the Dawn
by dashnod
Summary: Hazuki, Hikaru, and Kaoru are being sent to a private school to protect them from the vampires. This is also a crossover with some PPG Z characters. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z, Moon Phase, or Negima.

This story is going to take place 20 years after the end of the Powerpuff girls Z series, after the true death of Count Kinkel in Moon Phase, and at the beginning of the Negima series.

This story will also involve the daughter's of the Powerpuff Girls.

Now on with the first chapter.

**New Beginnings Part 1**

It was the first day of the new semester at the Mahora Girls Middle School. It was also about 5:00 a.m., two hours before school was supposed to start. Six people had just arrived in front of the Headmaster's office. Three of them were girls in their early teens, two others were men in their early twenties, and the last one was a man in his mid-seventies.

"Why do I have to go to this school? I just want to stay with you and big brother," pleaded the tallest of the three girls. She was wearing the school uniform which consisted of a red plaid skirt, a purplish-red vest over a white shirt, a jacket of the same color, a ribbon tied around her neck in a bow, with knee-high black socks and brown dress shoes. She also had a pair of white nekomimi (cat ears) in her hair that was purple and waist length, and her eyes were purple with a tinge of yellow. She was also carrying a black furred cat in her arms.

"Now Hazuki, we've explained this to you before. We're enrolling you into this school so you'll be protected while Kouhei trains to become stronger" the old man told her with a smile.

"But grandpa Ryuuhei, why do we have to be enrolled here?" asked on of the other girls. She was also wearing the school uniform, without the nekomimi. Her eyes were purple and her hair was blue and shoulder length.

"Hikaru, you and Kaoru are being placed here to help protect Hazuki. Besides this will give you three some time to socialize with girls of your own age," answered one of the other men. He wore a navy blue suit, rectangular glasses, and had waist length black hair.

The last girl was standing next to the other guy. She was also wearing the school uniform, while her hair was shoulder length and brown, and she had yellow eyes with glasses. The guy was wearing a tan jacket, with blue jeans; he had brown eyes, and black hair.

Grandpa Ryuuhei knocked on the door. They heard a voice on the other side say "Come in."

As they stepped into the room they saw an old man sitting behind a desk. He was bald with a very elongated forehead and the last of his hair in a ponytail.

There were also two girls in the room. The first one was the same height as Hikaru and Kaoru; she had waist length blond hair and blue eye. The other girl was almost twice her height with waist length green hair, green eyes, and rabbit like ear extensions.

"Ah, Ryuuhei. I'm glad to see you after so many years. I assume these three girls are the ones that you've asked me and my staff to look after" The old man behind the desk asked.

"You are correct Konoemon. May I ask why these two students are here?" Ryuuhei asked raising an eyebrow.

The Headmaster looked at the two girls and smiled "I wanted the school's resident vampire to meet you."

Everyone except Ryuuhei immediately went on the defense after hearing this.

"Relax you five, the Headmaster already informed me about there being a vampire here. It's actually her job to guard the school from danger. I'm just surprised to see that she's so young," Ryuuhei told them while nodding to the blond girl.

They relaxed a little, but Hikaru said under her breath "Great another blood sucking demon."

"If you're going to insult me, speak up. Though if you knew who I was you would probably run home to your mother crying all the way," the blond girl said smirking.

"Well I think introductions are in order. Girls this is my old friend Ryuuhei Mido, his nephew Seiji Mido, his grandson Kouhei Morioka, his grandnieces Hikaru and Kaoru Mido, and lastly is Hazuki the vampire. Gentlemen and girls this is Chachamaru Karakuri and Evangeline A.K. McDowell" the headmaster said trying to calm everyone.

As soon as the others heard Evangeline's name their faces went white as a sheet.

"I see that you've all heard of me," Eva said with a smile.

"We've heard legends about you. They said that you were the most dangerous of all dark creatures. That if anyone from our family were ever to encounter you, we were to run as far as possible and pray that you would ignore us" Ryuuhei said while the others of his family nodded.

"My mother told me stories about you to both frighten me and tell me what a true vampire is capable of. She even said that you have the power to destroy my father" Hazuki said with tears streaming from her eyes.

Eva took a look at her narrowing her eyes "Chachamaru perform a scan on Hazuki."

"Yes, Master" is all she said, before walking over to her and putting a hand on her head. After about a minute Chachamaru stepped back with wide eyes and turned to Eva "Master, she is your sister's daughter!"

Everyone in the room was extremely shocked by what Chachamaru had said, except Eva who ran over to Hazuki and gave her a hug. Eva than let go of her and glared at everyone else in the room "If anyone mentions this outside of this room you won't live to see another sunrise."

"O-Okay, but what are we going to do now?" Kouhei asked trembling slightly.

"You are going to do nothing. Hazuki is going to be staying with me, take the McDowell family name, and be registered as my niece" Eva said while staring at he Headmaster.

The Headmaster gave her a weak smile "That sound's like an excellent idea."

"Good. Chachamaru, Hazuki come with me," Eva said turning to leave.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? You can't give us orders like we're your servants" Hikaru shouted at her.

Eva turned to her "Are you sure you want to start an argument with me "The Dark Evangel"."

Hikaru immediately hid behind Seiji.

"That's what I thought, let's go" Eva left the room followed by Chachamaru and Hazuki. Chachamaru bowed before leaving and Hazuki gave them a small wave.

"Now, that that's over I'll give you a map of the school so that you can find your way to the homeroom all three girls have been assigned. There is even a new teacher assigned to that class," the Headmaster said while searching his desk drawer for the map.

"How do we know this new teacher won't be a threat to the girls?" Kouhei asked very concerned.

"Oh, he's no threat to them. The only thing that you need to worry about is not revealing the existence of your powers to the other students. Ah, here it is" the Headmaster said finally pulling out the map and handing it to them.

They left the Headmaster's office just as three other people walked in. One was a young boy with red hair on top of his head and black hair underneath, brown eyes, small glasses, and a long trench coat with a hood. The second one was a girl wearing the school uniform, with long strait waist length black hair, and brown eyes. The last one was another girl, she was wearing a sweat suit with the school emblem on it, and she also had waist length orange hair tied in pigtails with twin bells, and heterochromatic eyes, the left one being blue and the right one being green.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's the first chapter done. I hope you like this story, its been floating around in my head for about a month now.

There are some minor changes for the class, but everything will go by the manga.

Please read and review, and check out my other two stories: **Pokepuff Z** and **There and Stuck: A Powerpuff Girls Z Tale**.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Moon Phase or Negima.

I want to thank rinshi264.

I wasn't going to put another chapter of this up for a month, but with the quick response from my readers it spurred me to write it faster.

**New Beginnings Part 2**

Hazuki quickened her pace so that she was walking next to Eva. "Umm…Aunt Evangeline?"

Eva stopped walking "Please, don't call me aunt, just call me Eva. Hazuki, before we get to the classroom we should go over your cover story. What did the Mido's tell you it would be?"

Hazuki looked at Eva "I was suppose to pose as the twins distant relative."

"So those two were twins, great I hope there not like the Narutaki's. Anyway, if anyone asks you're my niece sent to live with me, because your mother died unexpectedly and you don't know who your father is" Eva told her.

Hazuki fell to the floor crying and hugging her cat.

Eva was startled by this "Hazuki, what's wrong?"

"M-My m-mother is d-dead" is all Hazuki was able to say before she broke down again.

Eva realizing her mistake put her arms around the girls and started to comfort her. When Hazuki finally calmed down Eva helped her to her feet "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's all right, I just found out a few weeks ago and I guess it just sunk in that she's gone," Hazuki told her with a few sobs.

"Umm…Master?" Chachamaru said trying to get Eva's attention.

"What is it Chachamaru?" Eva replied slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"What are we suppose to do with Mistress Hazuki's cat and her nekomimi?" if we enter the classroom with them the others won't leave her alone" Chachamaru told her indicating the pet and headband.

Eva sighed "You're right Chachamaru, if she walks in with them she'll be mugged. Hazuki would you please take off the nekomimi and let Chachamaru take them and you cat back to our home."

Hazuki looked down and mumbled something they couldn't hear.

"Hazuki could you please repeat that a little louder" Eva asked her.

"I don't want to, Haiji is a gift from my mother and the nekomimi are a gift from Kouhei" she whined.

Eva shook her head "Hazuki, you can't wear the nekomimi during school and pets aren't allowed in the classroom. I promise that if you let Chachamaru take them to the house they will be safe."

Hazuki looked at her "NO!"

"Chachamaru, if you please" Eva said frowning.

Chachamaru moved faster than Hazuki thought was possible. One second she was behind Eva, the next she was in front of her holding the nekomimi and Haiji by the nap of her neck.

In a puff of smoke the cat transformed into a three inch tall girl with white cat ears, a white cat tail, tan hair as long as her body that was in two braids on her back, and a shrine maidens outfit that had a white shirt and red pants.

"Let me go, I want to stay with my master" Haiji said while trying to get away from Chachamaru.

Eva looked at Haiji and smiled "I see my sister managed to give you a familiar." She then bent down to look at Haiji in the face "I assume you've heard everything up till now, right."

Haiji gulped and nodded her head.

"Good, then you'll wait back at the house, not leave the room your put in, and refrain from touching anything, understood." Eva told her with an evil smile.

Haiji nodded again.

Eva stood up "Chachamaru, make sure you hurry. Class will be starting soon."

"Now, Hazuki it's time for us to get to class" Eva told her as she walked in the opposite direction as Chachamaru.

Hazuki frowned as she followed her.

* * *

><p>The Mido family had finally made it to the classroom that the girls were assigned to.<p>

"Now remember you two, we'll be back once a month to visit" Ryuuhei told them.

"Also, please keep an eye on Hazuki so she doesn't get into trouble" Kouhei asked them.

"We'll try our best brother Kouhei, but with that other one it might be difficult. Who knows what she'll try to do to her?" Hikaru told him while Kaoru nodded.

"You know, when you talk about someone behind their back you should at least refer to them by name" a voice from behind her said.

The twins were pale when they turned to see Eva standing next to a frowning Hazuki.

"I suggest you two go inside before the bell rings. We don't won't you to be late on you first day of school and get a detention" Eva said smiling as she entered the classroom.

The twins followed right after her, but Hazuki hesitated.

Kouhei walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder "Hazuki, is everything all right?"

She looked up at him still frowning "Its just I'm worried I won't fit in. I've never been to a school before. I've never even been around anyone my own age."

He then pulled her into a hug "It'll be okay, just be yourself and try not to get into trouble."

"I'll do my best," she said hugging him tighter.

Just then Eva stuck her head out the door "Aww, how cute."

Hazuki and Kouhei immediately broke their hug and stepped away from each other blushing.

Eva rolled her eyes "Come on Hazuki, I want you to see you classmates."

Hazuki gave one last smile to Kouhei before following her into the classroom.

She got the shock of her life when she walked through the door. It looked like the class would consist of thirty-five girls, her included.

Different ones were chatting with each other. Some were selling meat buns, others were reading, and a few were even panning a prank for when the teacher came in.

"Hazuki, follow me, I sit in the back and the seat next to me is empty, you can sit there" Eva told her as they walked to the back of the classroom.

Hikaru and Kaoru followed them to the back and sat down at the desk next to them.

The bell rang about two minutes later signaling for all the girls to take their seats.

* * *

><p>AN: I know I said in the first chapter that there would be some references to Powerpuff Girls Z. That will still happen but not till next chapter.

Also the class roster will still be the same as in the cannon, except with the addition of Hazuki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and an OC of mine. You won't meet her till next chapter and she will bring some surprises for the story.

On another side note all of my information about Moon Phase right now id from the anime. I just started to read the manga so that I can get more information and possibly more foes from there that might show up.

And as always please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Moon Phase, Negima, or Powerpuff Girls Z.

One thingi forgot to mention at the end of last chapter is the reason Hazuki counted thirty-five students is becuase she could she Sayo (the ghost).

Thoughts will be italicized.

**Child Teacher**

When the door to the classroom opened Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the boy they saw walk into the Headmasters office earlier.

Another thing happened when the door opened an eraser held up by the door fell and hit him on the head. Though Hazuki and the twins could have sworn that it stopped above his head for a second.

A middle-aged woman came into the classroom behind him.

The boy then began to scratch the back of his head "I'd heard girls were clever. But, an eraser on the head isn't very original."

He then took one step forward and tripped. He rolled forward slamming into the side of the teachers desk, while he got shot by three suction cup arrows and had a bucket of water fall on his head.

All of the girls in the classroom were laughing at the sight of what happened.

The boy then sat up "Now that's original."

About five girls went up to him making various comments wondering if he was a midget or their new teacher.

The lady who came in with the boy then spoke up "Actually, he **IS** your new teacher. Take your seats while the Professor introduces himself." She then looked at the boy "Go ahead."

He looked at her then took his place behind the teachers' desk "My name is Negi Springfield. I'll be your English instructor for the third semester. And I, uh…I look forward to teaching you all I can."

At that moment nearly every girl in the class ran towards him. They started to hug him and ask him questions.

The lady cleared her throat getting their attention "Ladies, he's you teacher. He should be respected, not pawed."

All of the girls said in unison "Yes ma'am."

As the new girls of the class watched a girls with waist length orange hair in pigtails and belled ribbons grabbed Negi by his shirt and hauled him into the air yelling "That eraser floated before it hit you! What "Weird" thing did you do to it?"

Negi looked like he was going to pass out from fright.

A girl with long flowing blonde hair and green eyes slammed her hand on a desk "Asuna, put him down. If you want to embarrass yourself, go ahead. Just don't get the rest of the class involved."

Asuna turned towards her "Save your yakking, Ayaka."

Ayaka replied, "Asuna, he's an oxford-educated genius. So that means he's more than qualified to teach the class."

One of the other girls said that Ayaka had her goody-goody act on, but was wondering how she knew that about their new teacher.

"It's no act. Being a "goody-goody" is natural for me" Ayaka said with a shrug.

"And here I thought what's so natural about being a shotacon" Asuna said with a smirk.

Asuna and Ayaka started fighting each other. Which made the rest of their classmates start to cheer and take bets.

The lady clapped her hands loudly "Enough fun girls. We need to get class started. Negi-sensei you should start by taking a role call."

"Yes Shizuna-san" he said as he took his place behind the teachers' desk again and took out the class list.

"Say…sorry, I mean Yuna Akashi" as he said this he thought "_wonder why it says don't call on Sayo Aizaka_."

The first girl he had originally been about to call was wearing a completely different uniform than the others. It was on older version that resembled a schoolgirls' uniform form the forties. She had long white hair and red eyes. There was another thing about her that made her unique, she was a ghost. When he was about to call her name she was thinking, "_maybe he can see me_."

When he called for the second student on his list a girl with short reddish brown hair, a small ponytail on the right side of her head, and brown eyes said "Here."

"Kazumi Asakura."

A girls with long red hair pinned to the back of her head and red eyes said "Here" and thought "_what a scope, a child teacher_."

"Yue Ayase."

A girl with long blue hair that was in two braids in the front and split in two down her back with violet eyes answered "Here" while thinking "_I hope Nodoka won't be frightened of him_."

"Ako Matsubara."

A girl with short gray hair and red eyes said "Here" while thinking "_I hope the others remember that Uncle Ken wanted to talk with us at 6 tonight_."

"Akira Okochi."

A girl with knee length brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes said "Here."

"Misa Kakizaki."

A girl with waist length pink hair and brown eyes answered "Here."

"Asuna Kagurazaka."

Asuna said "Here."

"Misora Kasuga."

A girl with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes said "Here" while thinking "_I hope Kokone has a good first day of school_."

"Chachamaru Karakuri."

She answered "Here" in a monotone.

"Modoka Kugimiya."

A girl with short black hair and blue eyes said "Here."

"Ku Fei."

A girl with short blonde hair with two small pigtails and green eyes said "Here."

"Konoka Konoe."

The black haired girl that Hikaru and Kaoru saw earlier said, "Here" while thinking "_I hope Asuna calms down_."

"Haruna Saotome."

A girls with green waist length hair, brown eyes, and square glasses answered "Here" and though "_new material_."

"Setsuna Sakurazaki."

A girl with black hair that was pulled into a ponytail on the left side of her head and brown eyes answered "Here."

"Makie Sasaki."

A girl with short pink hair that had two small pigtails and reddish brown eyes said "Here."

"Sakurako Shina."

A girl with short orange hair and brown eyes answered "Here."

"Mana Tatsumiya."

A dark skinned girl with waist length brown hair and light brown eyes said "Here."

"Chao Lingshen."

A girl with black hair put into two buns and brown eyes said "Here" while thinking "_so that's what Negi looked like at ten_."

"Kaede Nagase."

A girl whose brown hair was cut short except for a thin body length ponytail and closed eyes answered "Here."

"Chizuru Naba."

A girl with knee length orange hair and brown eyes replied "Here."

"Fuka Narutaki."

A small girl with sort pink hair in twin pigtails and red eyes said "Here" and thought, "_it will be fun messing with Negi-sensei_."

"Fumika Narutaki."

A girl who looked almost the same as Fuka except her hair was in two buns and she had purple eyes said "Here" while thinking "_I hope sis doesn't pick on Negi-sensei too much_."

"Satomi Kitazawa."

A girl with black hair that was in two braids, dark brown eyes, and wearing glasses said, "Here" while thinking "_I can't wait to show the others what me and dad made for them_."

"Chismae Hasegawa."

A girl with shoulder length orange hair, brown eyes, and large round glasses said "Here" and thought, "_what's up with a child for a teacher?_"

"Evangeline A. K. McDowell."

Eva said "Here" and thought "_it's his son, this will be and interesting year_."

"Nodoka Miyazaki."

A girl with short purple hair and purple eyes said "H-Here."

"Natsumi Murakami."

A girl with short red hair and blue eyes said "Here."

"Ayaka Yukihiro."

The girl everyone was calling the class rep answered with a flourish of her hand "Here, Negi-sensei" while thinking "_he's sooo cuute!_"

"Satsuki Yosuba."

A slightly plump girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said "Here."

"Zazie Rainyday."

A dark skinned girl with whitish blonde hair, brown eyes, a green line running from above her right eye to just beneath it, and a light blue tear drop below her left eye answered "…" and thought "…"

"Now, before I continue the Headmaster informed me that all of you girls have been in the same class for more than a year together. This year however four new students have been assigned to this class. As I call their names I would like them to tell us a little about themselves. First off, Hazuki McDowell" Negi was saying all of this with a smile on his face.

Hazuki stood up and said, "I'm Hazuki McDowell, Evangeline is my aunt, and I was sent here to live with her because my mother died suddenly."

As Hazuki sat down the other girls were murmuring about Eva being an aunt at such a young age.

"Quite down please. Next Hikaru Mido" Negi said trying to calm all of the girls down.

Hikaru stood up "I'm Hikaru Mido and this is my twin sister Kaoru" pointing at her sister. "We're both Shrine Maidens from the Mido Shrine in Kyoto. Are family enrolled us here for a better education" she told everyone before sitting back down.

"Thanks for introducing your sister to everyone Hikaru-san. Now for our last new student, Maillia Nikawa" Negi said to the final girl.

The girls who stood up had purple shoulder length hair in pigtails and green eyes "My name is Maillia Nikawa. I was adopted when I was about three years old and my parents aid the name of my father on my birth certificate was Nagi Springfield. So, Negi-sensei I think you might be my little brother."

When Negi heard this his eyes went huge and he then passed out from shock.

The rest of the class (the other new girls included) was looking back and forth between her and their new teacher.

A/N: I'm sorry if some of this chapter was boring. But, I had to introduce the entire class and this was the only way I could think of doing it.

I'm wondering how my OC will affect the cannon of Negima.

You probably noticed the change of two of the original girls name: Ako Izumi to Ako Matsubara and Satomi Hakase to Satomi Kitazawa.

Ako is the daughter of Kaoru Matsubara (Powered Buttercup) and Satomi is the adopted daughter of Ken Kitazawa (Professor Utonium's son).

I will reveal the other two daughters in about two to three chapters and why Ako has her mothers last name along with the reason for Ken adopting Satomi. I will also reveal the full origins of the original girls powers.

On a side note I would like some suggestions from you the readers for a name and color scheme for two of the original girls daughters and weapons for two of them. I have an idea for the name and color scheme for one girl and the weapon another one will have.

And finally please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Moon Phase, Negima, or Powerpuff Girls Z.

Thoughts will be italicized.

I would like to thank Kyubinaruto-phoenixjohn.

**Talk's**

Negi groaned as he sat up with his eyes closed and started to rub the back of his head. The last thing he remembered was one of his new students saying that she might be his sister.

"Negi-sensei are you all right?" he heard Shizuna ask him.

"Ho opened his eyes "Yeah, I think I must be tired from my trip here. I thought I heard Maillia-san say she might be my sister." When his vision focused he saw most of the class was kneeling or standing near him with a very concerned look on their faces.

Shizuna looked down at him "Negi-sensei, you weren't imagining it. She did say that she might be your sister. I think you two should have a talk with the Headmaster." She then helped him up while having the girls move back. "Maillia-san, come with me and Negi-sensei. The rest of you stay here until we come back," she told them as she left the classroom followed by Negi and Maillia.

After a few minutes they arrived in front of the door to the Headmaster's office. Shizuna knocked and they heard the Headmaster say, "Come in."

When all three of them had entered the room the Headmaster looked up a little surprised "Negi, Shizuna what are you two doing back here and why have you brought a student?"

"Headmaster, this is Maillia Nikawa. She is a student in Negi's class, and she claims that Negi might be her brother" Shizuna told him with a serious look on her face.

"I see. Is there anyway you can prove this Maillia-san," the Headmaster asked her.

Maillia looked a little scared "All I know is what my adopted parents told me when I was ten. I had asked them why I didn't look like them and they told me I was adopted. They then told me that the only information the orphanage would give them about my parents was the name of my father, Nagi Springfield."

The Headmaster then looked at Negi "What do you think Negi?"

Negi looked at him confused "I'm not sure, sire. Nekane-san never mentioned that I might have a sister."

"I think I have a way to solve this. If both Maillia-san and Negi-sensei agree, we can due a DNA comparison of a sample of their blood" Shizuna said.

Both Negi and Maillia nodded in agreement.

The Headmaster sighed, "All right, Shizuna-san how long will it take to get the result?"

"We should have it by tomorrow morning" she told him.

The Headmaster then looked at Negi and Maillia "I want both of you to stop by here before you head to class. Negi, I forgot to give you the dorm assignments for your new students" he handed him a piece of paper.

The three of them then left the Headmaster's office.

Shizuna then led them to a small infirmary and had them both take a seat. "Now this will only take a moment," she told them as she took out two needles and proceeded to draw their blood.

After that they headed back to the classroom to finish the first day.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile)<p>

As Shizuna left with Negi and Maillia the rest of the class started to chat with each other about everything that just happened.

"So, do you think she was telling the truth" Misa asked Madoka and Sakurako.

"I don't know, but I hope Negi-sensei doesn't favor her if it's true" Madoka said shaking her head.

Asuna sat lost in thought "_I hope she is his sister. Then she can look after him and not Konoka and me_."

Konoka at that moment had walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru "Hi, I'm Konoka Konoe. My family has a shrine in Kyoto also."

The two looked at each other then Hikaru spoke up "Are you related to the Headmaster?"

Konoka nodded "Yes, he's my grandfather."

"That would explain how grandpa Ryuuhei knew the Headmaster" Hikaru said to her sister.

Konoka clapped her hands together in joy "Our grandfathers know each other, that's great. Would you two like to be my friends?"

Both girls smiled and Kaoru stuttered "T-that would b-be nice."

Kazumi appeared in front of Hazuki and Eva with a notepad and a pencil "So, Hazuki is Evangeline really your aunt."

Hazuki looked at Eva who smiled "It's all right, you can answer her questions. If you don't she'll keep bugging you until you do or she'll find the answers some other way."

"Yes, Eva is my aunt. She was my mothers only sibling" Hazuki sighed.

Kazumi realized that Hazuki might not want to be questioned decided to ask one more question, "Okay, I have one more question to ask you. Where were you living before coming here?"

"I was living in Germany for two years and Japan before that" Hazuki told her with a shudder.

"Thank you for answering my questions and I hope you enjoy your time here at the school" Kazumi told her before turning and heading back to her seat.

The whole time Kazumi was talking with Hazuki Eva was thinking, "_If she is his daughter that means my escape will be even easier_."

Just then Negi, Maillia, and Shizuna came back. All of the girls looked at them with expectant eyes.

"Maillia-san could you please take your seat" Negi said turning to her.

She nodded before heading to the back of the classroom and her desk.

Negi looked at the rest of the girls "Now if the rest of you could take your seats."

All of the girls went to their desks and sat down.

Shizuna stepped in front of the teachers' desk "Lady's I know you all want to know if what Maillia-san said is true. For now we don't know, but until we do you will not ask either of them about it. Does everybody understand?"

"Yes, Shizuna-sensei" the entire class said.

Shizuna stepped off to the side so Negi could begin class again.

"Now before I start today's lesson I have an announcement to make. The Headmaster gave me the dorm assignments for the new students. Hazuki will be dorming with Evangeline and Chachamaru, Maillia is with Makie and Ako, and Hikaru and Kaoru will be staying with Zazie," he told the class while looking at the note the Headmaster had given him.

All of the girls he mentioned looked at each other, except Hazuki, Eva, and Chachamaru.

"Now for today's lesson I would like everyone to turn to page 128 in…" Negi turned to start writing on the chalkboard.

The bell rang at that moment for the class to end.

"Darn, I guess that's it for today's class. I'll see you all tomorrow" Negi said as he turned and bowed before leaving the classroom.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.

I have an announcement to make starting this week I will be updating this story once every two weeks. I have decided to start working on my other story **Pokepuff Z** again and I will be alternating between the two for updates.

And as usual please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Moon Phase, Negima, or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**The Party**

After Negi and Shizuna left Ayaka stood up and addressed the class "All right, since we have a new teacher and classmates this year we're going to have a party welcoming them to the school. I want those of you who have our new classmates as roommates to take and show them around for a bit. The rest of you are going to help with the party preparations."

Eva got up and started for the door "Come in Hazuki, Chachamaru we'll come back when they are done preparing for the party."

Makie and Ako approached Maillia "So, you two are my roommates. What do you two want to do until the party's ready?"

"How about we show you our room first" Makie smiled as she and Ako led Maillia out of the room.

Zazie walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru and motioned for them to follow her.

They looked at each other and shrugged before getting up and following her out of the classroom. She led them from the school to the girl's dormitory. They continued to follow her until she stopped in front of a door. She then opened the door and walked in followed by the twins.

After they got inside they realized it was too dark to see anything. The twins then heard someone snap their fingers and the room was filled with light.

When they were able to see clearly they got a good glimpse of the room they were in. it had one window on the far wall, there was a small kitchen attached to the room, a small table in the middle of the room, and a three tear bed against one wall.

When Kaoru looked at Zazie she realized that there was a demonic aura coming from her. She grabbed Hikaru's arm "Sis, I don't think Zazie is human."

Hikaru looked at Zazie and immediatley got into a defensive stance to guard her sister "I won't let you harm my sister, you monster."

Zazie put her hands in the air saying "..."

Hikaru relaxed a little "Why should we trust you?"

"..." Zazie told her frowning.

Kaoru stepped out from behind her sister and walked over to Zazie and gave her a hug.

Zazie broke down and hugged Kaoru while she started to cry.

Hikaru then went over and hugged them both.

After Zazie stopped crying they stepped back and Zazie showed them the key to the dorm. she then did a quick flick of her wrist making it turn into three and said "..."

"Thanks for telling us that. We'll see what we can do to help" Kaoru told her taking one of the keys.

Hikaru took one "We should probubley head back for the party. We don't want to be late."

Zazie nodded "..."

They then left the dorm and headed back to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Maillia, what are you going to do if you and Negi-sensei are related?" Ako asked her as they headed to their dorm room.<p>

Maillia was quite for a moment "I think I'm going to ask him what our parents are like."

"We're here" Makie said as they stopped in front of a door.

Ako opened the door leading the others into the room.

Maillia looked around the room and the first thing that stood out to her was the large amount of stuff that had pictures of the Powerpuff Girls on them. She turned to the other two "What's with all the Powerpuff Girls stuff?"

Ako and Makie glanced at each other, then Ako said "We're both huge fans of their's. With how they were able to keep Tokyo safe from monsters twenty years ago."

Maillia shrugged "My parents told me about them when I was growing up. They said that they were surprised that three girls so young were able to stop so many monsters. I wonder what ever happened to them?"

Makie walked over to her bed and grabbed a gymnastic's ribbon.

"What's up with the ribbon Makie?" Maillia asked her while staring at it.

"Makie is a member of the gymnastic's club and I help out in the nurse's office" Ako told her as she pulled key out of a drawer and handed it to her.

Maillia put the key in her pocket as she put her school bag on a table.

"We better get back. Knowing Ayaka she'll have everything ready for when Negi-sensei gets back to the room. Oh, Maillia after the party me and Ako have something important to do. Do you mind coming back to the dorm by yourself?" Makie asked her as they left their room.

"That's fine" she told her as they made their way back to the classroom.

* * *

><p>Negi and Asuna walked through the door to class 2-A and were shocked when the entire classroom erupted into cheers as everyone welcomed Negi and their new classmates.<p>

Asuna turned to Negi "...room. Terrific. A surprise welcoming party and here're the party snacks" raising a bag with food.

The girls grabbed Negi and sat him down at a table with Hikaru and Kaoru on his left and Hazuki and Maillia on his right. The other girls started to give them all food and drinks as they sat there.

After a few minutes Nodoka stepped in front of Negi "Um...Negi-sensei..."

Negi looked at her "Oh...Number twenty-seven, Nodoka Miyazaki-san, the librarian."

Nodoka blushed as she continued "I'd've broken my neck if not for you. I wanted to thakn you...here's discount coupons from the school bookstore. It's not much, but..."

"Uh, thanks" Negi said stunned.

Someone in the background yelled that that was first base for her.

At that moment Ayaka stood up and pulled a cover off five busts. One for each of the new members of the class. As she stood there she said "These are to remember this day."

When this happened Asuna started a fight with Ayaka about how she always trotted out her bust for boys.

While this was happening Takahata adn Shizuna came over to talk with Negi for a bit.

Hazuki went over to Eva and Chachamaru to get away from the noise and excitment of the others.

Hikaru and Kaoru stayed back and watched the rest of the class trying to see if there would be any other surprises like their roommate.

Maillia just stayed were she was and watched Negi as he began to run back and forth between Asuna and Takahata-sensei.

When he was next to Takahata-sensei he would say something to him with his hand against Takahata's forehead and then run to Asuna and say something. After he did this twice Asuna ran from the room followed by Negi.

Maillia shook her head thinking "_If he is my brother I'm going to have to find out what's going on between them. They've only known each other for less than a day and they already look like they're a couple._"

After about another twenty minutes Asuna and Negi came back into the room with a few of the other girls who went after them.

They Party continued until about 5:15 in the afternoon. By then most of the girls were partyed out and ready for their beds back in their rooms.

Negi left with Asuna and Konoka, Maillia headed off by herself, Hikaru and Kaoru went with Zazie, Hazuki followed Eva and Chachamaru, while Ayaka, Ako, Makie, and Satomi went off in another direction.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Next up Hazuki see's her new home for the first time.

One last thing, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Moon Phase or Negima.

**Eva's Place**

It was nearly 6:00 p.m. when Eva, Hazuki, and Chachamaru arrived at a two-story log cabin in the woods.

Hazuki was starring at the house "Eva, why do you two live out here and not with the others in the dormitories?"

"It's quit simple really. If I were to stay in the dorms my former classmates would get curious as to why I was made to repeat the entirety of middle school. Also with me out here it's easier to stop anything that enters Mahora for evil reasons" Eva told her as they entered the house.

Hazuki looked around the room and realized that almost every surface had a doll on it. Hazuki looked at Eva "Why are there so many dolls?"

Eva shrugged and smiled "I am called the doll master. Besides, I became a vampire at the age of ten and never really had much time for them after that. Chachamaru get Hazuki's familiar and Chachazero. We'll meet you at the resort."

"Yes Master" Chachamaru said as she bowed and then headed towards a set of stairs.

"Come on Hazuki, there's a lot we have to discuss" Eva told her as she headed to a different set of stairs.

Hazuki followed her down the stairs, through a room filled with even more dolls, and finally through a set of doors into a room with what looked like two towers in a glass sphere on a pedestal.

Eva stopped next to the sphere "Hazuki I want you to stand next to me."

She did as she was asked and was about to say something when they were both engulfed in a light. After her vision cleared she saw that they were on a plate form in the air with a bridge leading off into the distance. "Where are we?" she asked in awe.

"We're at my resort" Eva told her as she started for the bridge.

Hazuki stared at her with a confused look "Your resort? I thought you weren't allowed to leave Mahora."

Eva turned to look at her "I'm not and we haven't left Mahora. In fact we haven't even left the basement of my cabin."

Hazuki looked at her even more confused "How? There's no way that's even possible."

"Remember I'm a very old and very powerful vampire mage. I've done things in my life that most would consider impossible, miracles, or deals with the devil," she told her with an evil grin.

Hazuki was completely speechless, she didn't know weather to be awed by what she heard or scared.

Just then Chachamaru appeared. She was holding Haiji in cat form in her arms and had a doll on her head that looked like a smaller version of her with bat wings on its back.

"Master, I thought you would be across the bridge by now" Chachamaru said with a little surprise.

Eva shrugged "I started to, but Hazuki wanted to know about the resort."

"Have you told her about the time difference yet?" Chachamaru asked.

"No, but you are right to bring it up" she said with a smile as she turned back to Hazuki "Now that we've entered my resort we can't leave for twenty-four hours."

"But we'll miss class tomorrow and that will make everyone worry. Then the twins will call grandpa, which means he'll come back to see what happened" Hazuki said while starting to panic.

Eva coughed getting her attention "If you would lat me finish. One day in my resort equals one hour outside. So I figured that since we could spend days in here while only hours pass outside, we could get to know each other better."

Hazuki took some time to process this before she started to smile a little "Would you tell me about my mother and yourself?"

"Of course and if you want me to afterwards I can even try and teach you some of our magic" she told her with a grin.

"Master, Mistress Hazuki we should continue this conversation in the dinning hall" Chachamaru said motioning to the bridge.

Eva nodded and they followed her across the bridge, through a huge open area with an obelisk, and then into a resort like structure. Once inside the building they walked down a few flights of stairs into a room with a table and chairs.

Chachamaru sat Haiji and the doll down on the table "I'll go get dinner ready Master." She then left the room as Eva and Hazuki sat down.

"While we wait for dinner how about you tell me about how your life's been so far" Eva asked Hazuki as they sat there.

Hazuki then started to tell her how she was born and raised in Japan until she was about ten, then taken to Germany for her "protection", how while she was there they made her wear a pendent that gave her another personality during a full moon, then how Kouhei had found her and helped her escape her imprisonment, and how his family has helped protect her from her fathers minions. Hazuki did leave one thing out form her story though, the fact that Kouhei was the "Vampire's Lover". She was afraid of what Eva may do to him if she found out.

Just then Chachamaru came in and started to set the food on the table. As they began to eat Haiji transformed into her chibi-human form and ate with them.

"You know I'm surprised that Count Kinkel had lived this long" Eva said while pointing a fork at Hazuki.

She looked at her a little surprised "You knew him?"

"Yeah, we meet about five hundred years ago. Actually his ability to manipulate light was a spell I taught him," Eva said after taking a drink.

"Why would you teach someone like him that?" Hazuki yelled at her.

Eva shrugged "I was young, stupid, and trying to get some loyal minions. The only reason I even taught him that was the fact I fancied him a bit. That was until I found out what he really was like, Freaking Pedophile! He wanted to turn me into his personal breeding factory because of my eternal ten-year-old body. After that I left him and told him if he came within a hundred miles of me I would torture him like no one else ever could. Then about two hundred years ago I heard he got some woman pregnant and turned their daughter into his personal slave. Fortunately thanks to you and your friends you manage to free her and kill him."

Hazuki shivered "I knew he was sick, but I would've never guessed he was that sick."

"He was only one of a handful of freaks I've meet throughout my life" Eva said while putting her utensils down.

Chachamaru then started to take care of the dishes while Hazuki and Eva continued to talk.

"Can you tell me about you and my mom now?" Hazuki asked with a little excitement in her voice.

Eva smiled "This will be the first time I've ever told anyone our true story. It was about six hundred years ago when our parents made me a ward to some lord at the age of five. He gave me everything I could ever imagine. Then on my tenth birthday I awoke having killed everyone in the castle. I was so scarred that I ran back to my family's home. When I got there I found my younger twin sister had killed our parents and the entire village. After I was able to calm her down we realized what we had become, vampires. The thing is no one ever bit us to turn us and our parents weren't vampires. Over decades and centuries we grew in power and knowledge gaining a reputation as the "Twin Sisters of Darkness". We were feared by all of those who dwelled in the darkness. We actually had fun torturing and terrorizing people for years. Then about fifteen years ago we parted ways for a while like we always did every so often. We were sisters so we needed some time away from each other, due to our arguments. One of our worst was when we sunk a few islands in the pacific. After we parted ways I came across Negi's father and tried to make him mine. You know what he did, he dropped me into a pit full of leaks and garlic, and then cursed me to be the guardian of this stupid school as punishment" as she said the last part she was standing in her chair with a look of utter rage on her face.

"I liked traveling with your sister, Master" the doll on the table said laughing manically.

Both Hazuki and Haiji were startled by this and stared at it.

After Eva regained her composer she sat back down "Sorry about my outburst, the thought of what Negi's father did to me just rubs me the wrong way. I also see I forgot to introduce you to my first partner Chachazero. She's sort of Chachamaru's older sister with a bit of blood lust. She and your mother actually got along quit well."

Hazuki continued to stare at the doll while Haiji tried to hide behind her shoulder.

"Master, I think it's time for you and Mistress Hazuki to get some rest" Chachamaru said as she came back into the room.

Eva agreed getting up and heading off to her room while Chachamaru led Hazuki and Haiji to a guest room for the night.

The next morning after breakfast Eva had Hazuki join her by the pool.

"Today I'm going to tell you about three different types of vampires. The first type would be your mother and me; we found out that we were Shinso vampires. It took us a long time to figure that out and I still don't understand how we were turned. Now the second type would be your father and his minions, the Tsukuyomi. From what you told me last night you know a lot about them. Finally there's the third kind, you Hazuki, a half-Shinso half-Tsukuyomi vampire, the first of your kind that I know of. Your ability to stay out during the daytime came from your mother not your father; all Shinso vampires when born are high-daylight walkers. Now with that little bit explained I would like to know what you're capable of during a fight" Eva finished while looking at her.

Hazuki sighed letting her head drop "With out drinking Kouhei's blood I can't really do anything."

"I have a question for you then. Would you like to learn to use magic?" Eva asked with a slight glint in her eyes.

"I would love to, but what is this magic you keep talking about? Is it anything like what Kouhei's family does with their psychic powers?" she asked with a little bit of hope and confusion in her voice.

Eva shook her head "No magic and psychic powers are tow different things. Psychic abilities are powered by beings with extremely powerful minds. Magic is powered by your force of will, a strong spirit, and the ability to draw power from the natural world around you. What I plan on teaching you is how to do that and possibly some of your mothers unique spells that I know."

Hazuki's face light up with excitement, but before she could say anything else Haiji interrupted "Master, you should talk to grandpa or Kouhei before you decide to accept any deals with her."

Hazuki glared at her "Haiji, I don't need their help in making every decision in my life, especially of it's a way to get stronger."

"But Master, you don't know what you'll have to do in return for her training you" Haiji said with a pleading look in her eyes.

"There's only two things I'll require of her as payment. First, she'll have to help me do whatever she can to free me from the curse forcing me to stay at Mahora. Second, if we ever find her father she stays out of the way while I deal with him" Eva told them with an evil grin.

Hazuki smiled "I agree to your terms. So, when do we start my training?"

Chachamaru appeared next to her with a wand that had an anime cat's head on the tip.

"Take that wand and hold it in front of you while saying these words "Pract-Bigi-Naru Ardescat". You'll know you got it right when you can produce a small flame on the tip of your wand. After that I want you to continue practicing that spell until you can maintain the flame for one hour. When your able to do that then I will continue your training" Eva told her as she stood up and headed inside.

Hazuki then stood up and started to practice what Eva told her. Over the course of the next ten days Hazuki continued practicing with the wand every chance she got. By the time they left on the last day Hazuki had learned to produce the flame and keep it going for about twenty minutes.

"I'm very proud of you Hazuki. It normally takes someone two to three months to get that spell to the level you are at. One thing I should tell you before we leave, don't tell anyone about magic, psychics, or vampires. Most mortals wouldn't be able to comprehend those ideas and those that can would probably try to hunt us down and kill us," Eva told her as they returned to the cottage.

They then left the cottage followed by Chachamaru heading back to the school for their second day of classes.

* * *

><p>AN: And so starts Hazuki's training to become a mage like Eva. God help us all.

I would like to challenge anyone to try and write some more crossovers for Moon Phase and Powerpuff Girls Z.

I still look forward to your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Moon Phase, Negima, or Powerpuff Girls Z.

I would like to thank Soohon, sweet magic gal, and tojaka.

**The New Powerpuff Girls**

Ako, Ayaka, Makie, and Satomi (Hakase) were walking towards the science section of the Mahora campus.

"So Satomi, are you going to tell us why Uncle Ken wanted to see us today?" Ayaka asked as they got near a building off by itself.

Satomi grinned "I would but dad made me promise not to. So you'll have to wait until we get there to find out."

Makie raised an eyebrow "When have you keep a promise like that around us?"

"I really wish I could tell you, but he said if I did he would ban me from the lab for a month" Satomi said with a frown.

"Wow, it must be really important if he threatened to do that" Ako said in shock.

Satomi nodded as they got to the doo of the building. She opened the door, led them down a hall, and through a door on their right into a dark room.

They were all nervous in the darkened room and each of the girls was about to say something, except Satomi, when the lights were turned on with people yelling "SURPRISE!"

There were four people standing there, one man and three women. The man was wearing a white lab coat, had black hair, and blue eyes. The first woman was wearing blue jeans with green shoes, a green tee-shirt that had "Put Up or Shut Up" on it, and short cut black hair. The second woman was wearing an elegant blue dress with long blonde hair in pigtails. The last woman was wearing a red dress suit and had long red hair that went all the way down to her ankles.

Ako, Ayaka, and Makie all said in surprise "Mom!"

Satomi walked over to the man "Hey dad, where's Uncle Takaaki and mom? I thought they were going to be here to surprise the girls also."

"Your mom had to stay home with your sister who had a cold and Miyako said Takaaki had a late meeting to attend tonight" her father said giving her a quick hug.

"So when are we going to give them their surprise?" she asked as a smile made its way to her face.

He smiled back at her "After I tell everyone about why I originally came to Mahora?"

She raised her eyebrows realizing that her father had never told her mother or her why he had accepted a job at Mahora.

At that same time Ako asked the black haired woman who she just got done hugging "Why are Aunt Miyako, Aunt Momoko, and you here?"

Her mom gave her a misceavious grin "That's a surprise. Besides I teach gym for you girls, why wouldn't I be at your school."

The woman in the blue dress was hugging Ayaka "Your going to have to tell us all about your first day of school after Ken reveals his surprise."

"I can't wait to tell you everything mom" Ayaka said with sparkling eyes and a huge grin.

Makie was still hugging the red haired woman when Ken walked over "All right Momoko. I know you haven't seen Makie in a while, but we have to get around to giving them their surprise."

"Well excuse me Ken for wanting to hold my duaghter for a while, since we haven't seen each other in six months" Momoko said with her hands on her hips after she stopped hugging Makie.

Makie and the other two girls turn to him "Are you going to give us our surprise now?"

"Before you three get your surprise I'm going to have to tell you and your mothers a story first" Ken told them as he led them to some chairs.

"Can't you just give us out surprise without the story" Makie asked rolling her eyes.

"Makie! If Ken wants to tell us a story first, there's probably a good reason for it" Momoko said repremanding her daughter.

The other two women laughed at this with the black haired one saying "She sounds just like you at that age Momoko. Always eager for the presents but never willing to listen to them reason behind them."

"You weren't any better Kaoru. You were so into sports and being a tom boy, that me and Miyako were amazed when you finally did start to notice boys" Momoko retorted to her friend.

"Kaoru, Momoko please. This is no time for arguing. We're here for our daughters" Miyako said taking up her usual roll of peacekeeper between her friends.

The two women looked at her then each other and smiled.

"Just like old times, huh ladies" Ken said getting everyone's attention.

"So true Ken. Me and Momoko arguing while Miyako tries to stop us" Kaoru said starting to laugh again.

"Your right Kaoru. But before we get to much further down memory lane we should let Ken begin with his story" Momoko said with a smile.

"Well then if you are ready for my story then I'll start" Ken said looking at them.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay the first thing I'm going to tell you all is the reason I applied for a job at this school. I wanted to see if I could find any information on my ancestor Kennai Hiraga. He's the one who managed to stop Him over a hundred years ago with the help of three local girls. I choose Mahora because of Library Island and its collection of written works and documents dating back over hundreds of years. What I managed to find was a collection of Kennai's journals. They detailed a lot of his research including the truth behind how he stopped Him and who the three girls were. I also found out that he wasn't just researching science, he was also looking into ways of combining different magics and how it works. It's actually from his research on combining what he called Eastern and Western magic that he was able to stop Him. He combined something called Pactio magic from Western magic with a type of purification magic from the East. After he figured this out three girls came forward and begged him to use it on them, because they wanted to save their town. When they managed to seal Him and his power away they went back to Kennai to see if he could remove the magic he gave them, because they wanted to live normal live's after that. Kennai was unable to remove the magic he had given them. When the girls were told this they were upset, but then decided to continue to protect their town, eventually falling in love and starting their own families. Through Kennai's journals and a series of marriage and birth records I was able to find the names of the three girls along with their family trees. They were named: Momo-Momoko and Makie's ancester, Omiya-Miyako and Ayaka's ancester, and Okou-Kaoru and Ako's ancester" Ken said finally stopping to take a breath.

Everyone stared at him in complete shock.

"So is that how we got our powers twenty years ago" Miyako asked when she was able to speak.

"Yes and no. A lot of your powers came from them through your DNA. The rest you got from the white light released from the glacier I destroyed with chemical Z. Now that brings us to my surprise for the girls. I've figured out a way to activate the magic in their DNA like what happened to you three" he said with a smile.

Ayaka looked at him in awe "You mean you can make us like our mothers."

"Yes, but only with your mothers approval" he said with a mischevious grin.

All three girls turned to their mothers with a pleading look in their eyes (A.K.A. the puppy dog look).

Their mothers sighed while Miyako spoke "You three do know that if you do this it will mean that you'll have to try and protect Mahora and possibly the world from any sort of evil."

Ako, Ayaka, and Makie looked at each other for a few minutes before nodding. Ayaka addressed their mothers "We've heard all about your adventures and troubles all our live's. We agreed years ago that if we got the chance to be like you we would do it. We love you, look up to you, and want to be just like you."

Their mothers were so surprised by this answer that they just stared at then for a few seconds before they got up and hugged them again. When they seperated they looked at Ken and Satomi who were smiling.

Satomi looked at her dad "I told you they would want to do it. I'll go get the Prometheus Rifle" she said before running off through a side door.

Ken looked at the others who had paled when they heard the item that Satomi went after. He then smiled "Its not as bad as it sounds. Its actually a more powerful version of the light gun dad and I used on you three and the monsters to return you all to normal. Now when I use it on your daughters it will jump start their magical DNA, they'll be disorianted at first. After that I'll try to explain some of your abilities" he said while they waited for Satomi.

When Satomi came back she was holding what appeared to be a rainbow coloered AK-47 "Here you go dad. I can't wait to see what abilities you get."

"Thanks Satomi. Now I want you three to hold still" Ken said taking the gun from her, pointing it at the girls, and pulling the trigger three times. The beam that hit each girl was rainbow colored.

After the girls were hit by the beam they each shouted a name like their mothers did when they transformed: Ako said "Storming Bell", Ayaka said "Fighting Brook", and Makie said "Hyper Blaze". The girls were also engulfed in a white light after which their clothes had changed. They were wearing black fingerless gloves, shin high boots with a red heart on them, thigh high socks, a black under dress, and a long sleave jacket with a larger zipper and a yellow "P" on the left breast. Makie (Blaze) was wearing an orange jacket, shoes, and holding an orange gymnastic's ribbon. Ako (Bell) was wearing a white jacket, shoes, and had a white chinese bamboo umbrella. Ayaka's (Brook) outfit was a polar opposite of Ako's, were Ako had black Ayaka had white and vice versa, Ayaka also was holding a black paper folding fan in each hand.

Ken whistled "Wow, your outfits resemble your mothers a lot."

The girls looked at themselves, then each other with smiles that lite up the entire room.

"Now, before you three get carried away I need to tell you a few things. You're new abilities are similar to what your mothers have: flight, speed, strenght, and endurance. Unlike your mothers you won't need a compact belt to transform, all you need to do is say the name of your alternate identity to transform or your real name to transform back. I also made it so that you can summon your weapons without having to transform, all you have to do I think about you weapon and it will appear in you hand. One last thing Satomi and I made these watches for you three so you can contact each other when you transform, because you don't have the compact belts like you mothers. The watches can also be used to contact your mothers belts if you need help or just want to talk" Ken said handing them three watches with a multitude of colors on them and a "P" in the center o f the watch face.

The girls turned around after putting the watches on to see their mothers putting on their compact belt, before they pulled their compacts off the belts, opened them, and swiped their hands over them. They were engulfed in a white light while each on said the name of their alternate identity: Kaoru (Powered Buttercup), Miyako (Rolling Bubbles), and Momoko (Hyper Blossom). When the light faded they appeared in the same outfits they wore when they were thriteen years old, except they were resized to fit their adult bodies.

Buttercup turned to Ken "If you don't mind we would like to have some family bonding time with our daughters."

"Sure, go ahead. I need to talk to my daughter about how her first day of school went" Ken said smiling.

Buttercup nodded before the group walked out of the room, down the hall, and out the door of the lab.

Bubbles looked at their daughters "Now you girls remember all the stories we told you and how it felt to fly, right."

The girls nodded on reply.

Blossom smiled "Good, now while we take a night time flight we want to hear all about your first day of school."

The girl smiled right before all six of them took off leaving behind steaks of light.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know how some of you are going to like this chapter, but it had to be done. For now it will be the only Powerpuff Girls exclusive chapter until much later on in the story.

The look of Ako, Ayaka, and Makie's Powerpuff outfits is a take on a picture I found of a preproduction sketch for the original show. If I can I'll try to put it up as my profile picture or find a link to it.

Next chapter we find out if Negi really has an older sister and if he will tell her about magic.

Just one last thing please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Negima or Moon Phase.

Thoughts will be italicized.

Spell will be bold.

**Blood, Bath, and Potions**

Maillia woke up the next day early so she could get to the meeting with the Headmaster and Negi-sensei. She got ready as quietly as possible because her two roommates got back late last night and she didn't want to wake them.

After she left the dorm she caught the train to take her to campus. As she made her way from the train station to the Middle School she had a lot on her mind "_If I am related to Negi-sensei I wonder if he would be able to tell me about our parents or if he could show me any pictures or even if I could meet them_."

She reached the door to the Headmasters office quicker than she expected. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard "Come in."

When she walked through the door she saw that Negi-sensei was already there with the Headmaster and Shizuna-sensei.

The Headmaster smiled as she walked in "Ah, Maillia-san. I see that you are just as impatient as Negi-sensei about the DNA results. Well since you're both here, Shizuna-san if you would read the results please."

Shizuna nodded as she opened a folder she was holding "The results of the blood test for Maillia-san and Negi-sensei is that they both share the same parents. They are brother and sister."

Upon hearing this both Maillia and Negi stared at both the Headmaster and Shizuna for a little bit before they turned to each other and began hugging.

After a couple of minutes the Headmaster coughed to get their attention "I'm glad that we were able to help in bringing two unknown family members together. Now Maillia-san I know you probably have a ton of questions to ask Negi-sensei, but I have something to talk to him about first in private."

Maillia bowed her head and gave Negi a smile before she left the room with Shizuna.

The Headmaster waited a few moments before he addressed Negi "Now Negi, I know that this is probably something new to you. So I have some advice to give you. Your sister is going to ask you about your parents and your life before coming to Mahora. That will lead you into a bit of a dilemma, whether or not to tell her about magic. I suggest in this case that you should tell her when you think the time is right, because if you don't it will lead to a lot of awkward moments and maybe even her not trusting you if she finds out from someone else. Now I'm going to let you go so you can spend some time with her before school starts."

Negi took in all of the Headmasters words realizing that everything he said was right. He left the Headmasters office deep in thought and completely overlooked Maillia as she stood waiting for him.

Maillia watched as he walked right past her and down the hall with a look of deep concentration on his face. She quickly ran to catch up to him, when she did she put her hand on his shoulder "Negi-sensei are you okay?"

He jumped when she touched him "Oh, Maillia-san I forgot you were waiting for me. I was just thinking about what the Headmaster needed to talk to me about, but never mind that now. Maillia-san you can call me Negi when we're not in class."

"All right Negi, then call me Maillia not Maillia-san," she told him as they walked down the hall.

Negi smiled at her as the continued down the hall, he then stopped and walked into an empty classroom.

Maillia followed him into the classroom a little confused by what he was up to "Umm…Negi why did we come in here?"

Negi closed the classroom door "I thought you might want me to answer some questions before school starts."

"Really?" she asked surprised that he was going to open up to her this quick. "I guess the first thing I'd like to know is who my mother is?"

"I really wish I knew, but I don't know who our mother is myself," he told her frowning.

"What do you mean? I thought you lived with our parents before coming to teach here" she said a little shocked.

He shook his head "No, they left me with some of our relatives in Wales when I was a baby."

"I don't know if I want to know our parents now. I mean if they just abandon their children instead of raising them. They don't sound like good people to me" she said angrily as her faced started to get red with rage.

"Your wrong! Our father is a great man and I know our mother is probably a great woman too. They probably wanted to make sure we were safe incase someone wanted to try and use us against them" he yelled.

"Make sure I was safe, yeah right. They left me at an orphanage and you with relatives. They abandoned me instead of leaving me with family like you" she dropped to her knees with her face in her hands crying.

Negi realized that she felt like their parents didn't want her because of where each of them had been left. He walked over to her and gave her a hug trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and looked at him "I-I'm s-sorry. It's just – "

"You don't have to be, I understand. Just remember we have each other now, besides I plan on trying to find our father" he told her as they started to stand back up.

"Why are you looking for our father?" she asked him.

He took a deep breath "It's because everyone says he died about ten years ago, but I know he didn't because I saw him about six years ago when he saved my village when it was attacked."

Maillia stared at him "Who would attack a village in Wales and what happened to our father?"

"I guess I'm going to have to tell you my secret for you to understand. I'm a Mage and so is our father," he told her looking at the floor.

"A Mage, yeah right" she said as she started to laugh "Magic doesn't exist Negi, but I'm glad you're trying to cheer me up."

Negi's head whipped up so he could stare at her "It does exist and I am a Mage. That's why I'm here teaching, it was my assignment after graduating."

"If you're a Mage the prove it" Maillia told him crossing her arms, as she was still not convinced.

Negi took the wrapped staff off from his back and held it in front of him as he started to say something she couldn't understand. The wrapping on the staff started to unravel as it floated in front of him without him holding it.

Maillia's jaw dropped when she saw him do this "H-How are y-you d-doing that?"

He smirked as he grabbed his staff "Magic. I told you I was a Mage."

"Can you teach me how to do magic, please?" she asked with hope and stars in her eyes.

He was about to answer when the school bell rang to announce that class was going to start in about five minutes "We'll have to continue this after school. Right now we have to get to class."

They ran to the class as fast as they could, which really consisted of Maillia holding Negi's hand as he used his magic to increase his speed so they could get to class on time.

When they got to the classroom Negi let go of her hand before they walked into the room. As they entered the room they noticed all of the girls standing at attention.

Maillia quickly walked to her seat before the entire class bowed to Negi as he took his place behind the teacher's desk.

Negi smiled "Be seated."

After the girls sat down Kazumi raised her hand.

"Yes Kazumi-san?" Negi asked thinking his students were actually trying to learn today.

"I was wondering if you had found out about whether or not you and Maillia-san are siblings" she asked trying to get more information about her new teacher and classmate.

Negi took a quick look at Maillia who nodded "Yes, we are."

The entire class started talking amongst themselves about the new information.

Negi started to worry that he wouldn't be able to get the lesson started, when Ayaka stood up "Girls quite down. This is not the time to discuss such things. We're here to learn from Negi-sensei, not discuss his personal life."

The girls immediately calmed down and waited for Negi to start his lesson.

"Thank you Ayaka-san" Negi said amazed by how quickly she had returned the class to normal.

Ayaka smiled from the praise "Anything for you Negi-sensei."

Negi smiled back at her then began his lesson trying to teach them English. He read to them from a book called Neo-Horizon for a few minutes before he turned to the class "All right, now who can translate the next part into Japanese." He started looking around the class for a volunteer until his eyes landed on Asuna "Asuna-san, how about you?"

She glared at him "Why me?"

"So you can show your classmates your knowledge" Negi told her apprehensively.

Asuna grumbled before she started to translate the passage "Jason was…on the flower…and fell. Then spring came? Jason and the flower. Let's see…they ate brunch on the tall tree…and then there were bones…hundreds of them? That is…bones…were…the trees…"

Negi stopped her "Okay…not bad, not good, but –"

Asuna started to protest Negi's comment while the rest of the class started to laugh about her horrible English skills. Her classmates then started to explain that she didn't do much better in any of her other classes. She then turned to Negi and grabbed him by his collar "You tried to embarrass me, didn't you!"

Negi started to stutter in protest when a strand of Asuna's hair touched his nose.

Asuna realized a second to late that she was in trouble when she saw Negi about to sneeze.

Everyone was startled when a strong breeze blew through the classroom which somehow managed to remove Asuna's clothing, leaving her in her undergarments. The entire class blushed when they saw this.

Asuna looked at Negi with fire in her eyes "_I'm going to kill him_!" Before she could do anything to him the bell rang for the class to end.

* * *

><p>(Time skip to after school)<p>

Maillia was heading back to the classroom looking for Negi. She had been looking for him since her last class had ended. As she walked through the door of the classroom she saw Asuna shoving a glass into Negi's mouth "Asuna-san, what are you doing to Negi-sensei?"

Asuna let go of him and turned to Maillia "Giving him some payback after what he did to me earlier."

"Just because he made you read in front of the class is no reason to choke him with a glass" Maillia told her as she helped Negi take the glass out of his mouth.

Asuna grumbled for a bit before she looked at Negi "See, I told you it wouldn't work."

"I was certain I did everything right" he mused for a second.

Just then Konoka came up behind him with a strange look in her eyes "Negi-kun…the longer I stare at you…the more adorable you look." She then started to hug him and rub her head against his.

"Umm…Konoka-san are you all right?" Maillia asked a little confused.

"Konoka! As class rep, I will not tolerate this…this…this bouquet of flowers going to anyone but you Negi-sensei!" Ayaka said as she stood up and tried to stop Konoka, before being attracted to Negi also.

As Asuna and Maillia looked on in bewilderment, the cheerleading trio shoved them aside to offer Negi some food and clothes.

Fortunately before they could force Negi into his new clothes he managed to escape out the classroom door, followed quickly by Konoka, Ayaka, and the cheerleaders.

Maillia stared at Asuna "Okay, what was that you forced him to drink?"

"It was a love potion he made to help me get Takahata-sensei" Asuna told her slightly embarrassed.

Maillia rolled her eyes "Okay that explains this a little, but later I'm going to have a long talk with you two."

Asuna nodded as they ran out of the classroom trying to find Negi. After about five minutes they heard a girl yell "Negi-sensei!"

"That sounded like bookstore" Asuna said as they ran in the direction of the sound. When they got to the source of the noise they found a set of double doors locked. "They must be in here, stand back" Asuna told Maillia as she kicked the doors off their hinges.

When they looked into the room they saw Nodoka on her back unconscious and Negi breathing heavily on his hands and knees. Maillia walked over to him and yanked him to his feet by his ear.

"Ow, first Asuna-san nearly killing us with the door, now you're trying to rip my ear off" Negi whined.

"Be quite Negi! Asuna-san take Negi back to the dorms, I'll help Nodoka-san. Oh and Asuna-san remember what I said earlier" Maillia said as she let go of Negi's ear and walked towards Nodoka's unconscious form.

"What did Maillia tell you Asuna-san?" Negi asked after they had walked out of Maillia's hearing.

"She said something about wanting to have a talk with the two of us" Asuna told him as they left the school.

The two of them walked on in silence dreading what the talk was going to be about.

* * *

><p>Maillia had just got back to her dorm room when there was a knock on her door. She went to answer it "I wonder who that could be?" When she opened the door she saw Asuna holding Negi by the back of his shirt.<p>

"Hey, Maillia-san. I thought you would like to help me with a little problem" Asuna said smiling.

"And what would that be?" Maillia asked her in annoyance.

Asuna held Negi at arm's length while pinching her nose closed "It seems our teacher, your little brother, hates baths and hasn't bathed since he left Wales."

Maillia looked at Negi then leaned in towards him to take a whiff. She immediately started to gag from the smell "Give me a minute."

Maillia shut the door and started to get her things together along with a school bathing suit. When she opened the door she saw Asuna holding Negi in a head lock.

"He tried to get away" Asuna said smiling at her.

"Did he now. You know Negi I'm going to have to punish you for that" Maillia said as she gave him an evil grin.

Negi started to sweat as the two of them dragged him to the bath hall.

When they got there the girls took turns holding him while the other put on a bathing suit. They then proceeded to strip him before throwing him into the huge bath. As he popped his head above the water he looked around and saw that the place was big enough to fit two or three rooms the size of their classroom. When he turned to look at the girls they had a couple of smirks on their faces.

"Asuna-san, you hold him down while I wash him from the waist up" Maillia said holding a bar of soap and a shampoo bottle.

Negi immediately tried to run away from the girls to avoid being bathed. He unfortunately didn't make it more than a few feet before Asuna grabbed him by his head and dragged him over to the area for washing. She held him down by his shoulders while Maillia started to wash his hair with shampoo.

"I can't believe a ten year old boy is so against taking a bath" Asuna said shaking her head.

"Actually I'm on my tenth year" he said trying to keep his eyes closed.

Asuna's face turned red "Great! I'm a freaking babysitter!"

"What do you mean Asuna-san?" Maillia asked while still washing his hair.

"The Headmaster put Negi-sensei in Konoka's and my room. Though with you being his sister I hope he'll move him out, especially after this morning" Asuna said blushing with embarrassment.

"I said I'm sorry, Asuna-san" Negi said sadly.

Maillia dumped a bowl of water over Negi's head startling him "What happened this morning?"

Asuna let go of Negi's shoulders "I woke up this morning with him in my bed hugging me. The only good thing about that was I was able to get to my early morning job."

Maillia looked at Negi angrily with her hands on her hips as he started to pale "Negi Springfield! You're too young to start trying those kind of things. If you do that again I'll have Asuna-san come and get me so you can be punished."

"But, Maillia, back in Wales I used to sleep in the same room as our cousin Nekane and sometimes I would end up sleepwalking to sleep in her bed" Negi said slightly afraid of her.

Maillia sighed "All right, but please try to keep from doing it anymore."

Negi nodded and turned to Asuna "I was wondering Asuna-san, why do you have a job and what is it."

"I have a paper route that I do every day. I use the money to pay for my tuition, because I'm an orphan and have no parents. Konoka's grandfather looks after me, but I don't like being a charity case so I try to pay for as much of my education as possible" Asuna said frowning.

Maillia stared at her for a second before giving her a hug startling her.

Asuna was about to say something when they heard voice's coming towards the bath hall. "Quick hide. If anyone sees us they'll start rumors" Asuna said leading them to some bushes overhanging the pool.

As they hid there they saw Konoka walking with Ayaka, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. They looked on as the girls started to discuss Negi's living arrangements. Mainly Ayaka saying that she didn't trust Asuna being around him and that she would make a better "Mother Figure".

"We need to get out of here" Asuna whispered to Maillia and Negi.

"That's going to be difficult" Maillia replied while pointing to the bath hall entrance.

At that moment the rest of their class walked in ready to take their own baths.

Asuna groaned softly "What's going on? No one comes here this late."

They continued to watch and listen while their classmates started arguing about Negi and what's best for him. Then for some bizarre reason they decided that he should room with the girls with the biggest boobs.

Maillia turned to Asuna "Are they serious?"

Asuna nodded "Yeah, our classmates are quite unique when it comes to things like this. Though now that they are distracted we might be able to sneak out of here."

Maillia nodded as they both grabbed Negi by his hands and tried to sneakpast everyone. There was one problem though, in their hast Asuna stepped on a bar of soap at the same time Maillia slipped on the wet floor. This caused Maillia to fall backwards into the pool letting go of Negi while Asuna fell forward pulling him with her, causing two loud crashes.

Everyone turned towards the noise and saw Asuna in a one piece bathing suit on her hands and knees over top of Negi's body, who was only wearing a towel. All of the girls, except Ayaka, turned red and tried to cover themselves with towels, while Ayaka went ballistic yelling at Asuna as she stood up.

While this happened Maillia got out of the pool and grabbed Negi dragging him to the entrance of the bath hall. Once they got there Maillia looked him in the eye "Negi get your clothes and head back to your room. I'll go and try to get Asuna-san out of this." She then turned and headed back to the group to try and calm the situation down.

Unfortunately for her Negi didn't listen to her. He was still thinking about how he would be forced to move into the room of the girl with the biggest boobs. He wanted to stay in Asuna and Konoka's room, so he grabbed his staff from near the door and pointedit at Asuna "**Raster Maskil Makister Aerear amplificent mamas!**"

Just as Maillia got next to Asuna she saw Asuna's breasts start to get bigger. Maillia was startled at first but then realized what was happening and looked near the entrance to the bath hall. She saw Negi standing there with his staff in hand unwrapped. At that moment everyone started to panic and scream, forceing Maillia to look back at Asuna whose breasts had swelled to twice the size of her head. Before Maillia or anyone else could do anything to help her, her breasts exlpoaded.

After everyone calmed down Konoka and Maillia helped Asuna get to the bath hall entrance, get dressed, and get back to her room.

Back in Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room, while Konoka helped Asuna put some medicene on her boobs Maillia had Negi off to the side talking to him "Negi, I know you had something to do with Asuna-san's condition. I want you to apologize to her. I also want you to promise me you won't ever use your magic on your friends or students agian."

Negi nodded and ws about to go over to Asuna and apologize when Maillia stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. Maillia then looked at Asuna "Asuna-san, as Negi's sister I give you permision to punish him anyway you see fit for what he just put you through. Also, if he ever does anything like that again and I'm not around let me know."

Asuna gave her an evil smile and a thumbs up as she left the room, which made Negi go white as a sheet.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the late updates, but my laptop broke down at the same time I had writters block.

Now I do hope you all enjoy the chatper now that I've finally got back to the cannon of the Manga.

Also the picture I mentioned in my author notes last time is up in on my profile as my avatar. As soon as they allow links on the site again I'll try to get a link to it.

I would also like to inform you that I have a poll on my profile for my other story **Pokepuff Z**. If any of you would like to take it I would greatly appriaciate it.

I promise for the next chapter that I will have the spells translated.

And as always please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Moon Phase, Negima, or Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Studies and Sports**

Negi was in the Junior High Faculty Office grading his students homework while remembering what happened a couple of days ago.

(Flashback)

_Negi had been sitting in the Junior High Faculty Office slightly down because he had been trying to help Asuna, but everything he had done just made her madder. He was about to give up when he realized that he could ask Maillia if she had any advice about how to help her. When he turned around he saw that Shizuna was walking towards him._

_"Ah, Negi-sensei. Takahata-sensei wanted me to give you the 'After-School Session list for class 2-A'" she said as she handed him a sheet of paper._

_As he accepted the paper he looked at her confused "Why would he want me to have that?"_

_"Its a list of all the girls in your class that have scored low on the most recent quizes. He wants you to totur them after school to help them" she told him with a smile._

_He took a quick look at the list and saw Asuna's name on it. He smiled realizing that this was a perfect way to help her, so he agreed to it and headed back to his classroom to start the after school toturing session._

_When he entered the classroom he saw that ten of his students were there. This confused him a bit because he thought there was only supposed to be seven of them for the after school tutoring. He decided to double check the list to see who was supposed to be here. They were Yue Ayase, Asuna Kagurazaka, Ku Fei, Makie Sasaki, Kaede Nagase, Hikaru Mido, and Maillia Nikawa. When his eyes read his sister's name on the list he was both stunned and mentally chuckling about it. As he looked back at his students he saw that everyone on the list was standing at the front of the class. Yue, Kaede, Asuna, and Maillia were wearing their school unifroms, Makie was wering a gym uniform, Ku a green and yellow Chinese dress, and Hikaru a light pink shrine maiden's top with red shrine maiden pants. The other three girls in the room were Haruna and Nodoka near the back of the classroom and Hikaru's sister Kaoru standing next to her trying to comfort her._

_Yue took that moment to address him "Hello Negi-sensei, meet the Mighty Morphing Baka Rangers."_

_Asuna turned to her slamming her hand on the desk "Who are you calling a baka?"_

_Negi smiled a little at Asuna's outburst, he also noticed at that moment that each girl that was there for tutoring had a name-tag on their shirts. He read the tags which wear labeled: Asuna - Baka Red, Ku - Baka Yellow, Makie - Baka Pink, Kaede - Baka Blue, Yue - Baka Black, Maillia - Baka Green, and Hikaru - Baka White._

_Asuna then grumbled about having a lot on her mind and that she would make it into the high school eventually even if it would take her a bit._

_Negi decided to make an offhand comment about how Takahata-sensei would be disappointed in her slipping grades so she would stay and study. He then turned to look at Maillia and hung his head beacause he was slightly embarressed in having to tutor his sister. After that he put on a smile and stepped behind his desk "All right, all of you who are here for the tutoring session please take a seat. Now I'm going to start off with a ten point quiz. You'll stay until you get six point." He walked out from behind his desk and handed each of them a copy of the quiz "Now begin."_

_After about five minutes Yue got up and walked up to his desk handing him her quiz. He quickly graded it and handed it back to her with a grin "Great job Yue-san. You got nine points."_

_Yue thanked him for the help then left with Haruna and Nodoka._

_Nodoka bowed to him before she left while Haruna turned to Yue "Yue, if you just studied you would get better grades."_

_Yue looked at her "Sh'right."_

_"Sorry. What was I thinking?" Haruna said as they left._

_Negi then turned as Kaede, Ku, Makie, and Hikaru walked up to him with their quizzes. He graded them and handed them back with a frown "Kaede-san three points, Ku-san four points, Makie-san three points, and Hikaru-san four points." He then looked at Asuna and Maillia "Asuna-san, Maillia-san how's it going?"_

_They both got up and handed him their quizzes. After grading them he handed them back with a deep frown "You both got two points. All right everyone take your seats again and we'll start with verb declensions, then I'll give you another quiz."_

_As the tutoring session went on it became apparent after the second quiz that Asuna and his sister were the two struggling the most. Kaede and Ku had past it with eight points each, Makie got six points, and Hikaru got seven points. It wasn't until after the fifth quiz that Maillia passed so that she could leave._

_Before Maillia left she leaned down next to Negi whispering "It looks like you'll have to help me study as well as telling me more about our family."_

_Negi smiled at her "Well at least we know who got the brains from our parents."_

_Maillia hit him in the back of his head getting a smile from Asuna "That's not a nice thing to say Negi-sensei." She then looked as Asuna "Asuna-san don't get frustrated. I know you'll get it sooner or later, you just have to concentrate."_

_Asuna nodded as she left, but after another four failed quizzes she became so depressed that she was on the verge of tears._

_At that moment Takahata looked into the classroom and jokingly commented about Asuna being a pain to Negi._

_As Takahata walked away Negi tried to cheer her up, but instead she got up and ran away so fast that he had to use his staff to keep up with her. She finally stopped at a beach next to the lake where she collapsed due to exhaustion._

_As they sat there trying to catch their breath they talked to each other. Asuna complaining about Negi's methods of helping her, the Negi telling her about his father being the reason he wanted to become a mage, and finally her agreeing to study harder._

(End Flashback)

Negi chuckled thinking that was an interesting day. He then felt someone tap him on his shoulder. When he turned he saw a tall woman with short cut black hair, wearing sweat pants, sneakers, and a sweat shirt "Umm ... can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Kaoru Matsubara the gym teacher here for the middle school girls. I was wondering if you could take over for me during class 2-A's gym class today" she asked him with a smile.

"Matsubara, where have I heard that name before?" Negi asked slightly distracted.

Kaoru laughed "You're probably thinking of my daughter, Ako."

Negi looked at her in shock "Your Ako's mother. I didn't know any of my student's parents taught here."

"Actually there's a few of us that do. But back to my question, can you teach 2-A's gym class for me today?" she said trying to redirect the conversation.

"I would be glad to, but why me?" he asked confused.

"I figure you probably need as much exercise as the girls, so your the perfect choice. I do thank you for teaching their gym class for me today" she told him before she left the room.

About ten minutes later he heard two girls yelling as they ran into the room. He turned to see what was going on and saw that it was Ako and Makie, and they were running towards him with scratches and scraps on their bodies. "Girls what's wrong?" he asked them with concern.

"Negi-sensei, we need help. We were attacked and need you to take charge" Ako told him with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Use your authority, please" Makie said also tearing up.

"Take me there" Negi said as he stood up.

The girls nodded and lead him to an open area. Where he saw Akira and Yuna being bullied by about ten older girls.

Negi ran towards them yelling "Leave my students alone! If you don't you'll make me angry and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry!"

Everything seemed to stop for a moment before Negi got glomped by all of the older girls. The girls were calling him cute and adorable while hugging him and pinching his cheeks.

As Negi was trying to figure out how to get away from the girls her heard someone yell "Yo! Girls! Take a cold shower!" and what sounded like someone being hit in the head by something.

When the girls let go of him to see who was interfering they saw Asuna and Ayaka standing there with frowns on their faces.

Negi watched in horror as the girls from his class started to argue and fight with the older girls. The only thing he managed to do was yell "Somebody do something" while thinking "_How am I going to stop them_?"

Just then Negi saw Takahata step in and pick up both Asuna and Ayaka by the back of their shirts. Takahata then proceeded to scold both sets of girls about their behavior.

While Negi watched this he thought "_He made it look so easy. I should be more like him._" He then turned and headed back into the school to get ready for the girls gym class later.

* * *

><p>Negi walked onto the school roof where he was going to meet his students and teach their gym class. As he walked through the door he was grabbed unexpectedly and dragged forward. After a few seconds of struggling he noticed that those who had grabbed him were the same girls as earlier that day.<p>

Just as he was about to say something he heard one of the girls say "Hellooo ladies. Fancy meeting you here." He then managed to turn his head a little and saw that class 2-A had just arrived with Asuna, Ayaka, and Maillia in front and angry.

"What are you girls doing here?" Ayaka asked still angry from earlier.

"It's our free period, so we came here to play volleyball" one of the older girls replied.

Asuna pointed at them "It's our gym period, so go find another court."

Just then Yuna noticed Negi being held by one of the older girls "Look they've got Negi-sensei."

When Maillia saw this she screamed "What are you doing to my bro- our sensei!"

"Oh, we're going to have him come and teach out class" said another of the older girls smuggly.

This started a shouting match between the two classes.

Negi's dread of not being able to control the situation grew as the classes moved closer to each other. As he continued to watch a strand of hair from the girl holding him brushed across his nose causing him to sneeze. The gust of wind from his sneeze surprised everyone, making all of the girls look around and try to figure out where it came from.

Negi took that moment to get everyone's attention "You girls shouldn't fight with each other. You should try to find a better way to solve your difference's and I suggest that since you all enjoy sports so much you settle this with a sports match to end your dispute."

one of the older girls stepped forward "All right, we agree to have a match against them. If you win you can have first dibs on all the courts and sports fields."

"What are going to play? They're bigger and stronger than us" Kaoru Mido said worryingly.

Negi smiled "I think we should play dodge ball. It should be a fair match."

The girl who had stepped forward said "That's a great suggestion Negi-sensei. We'll even spot them eleven extra players. Though if we win Negi-sensei will become our home room teacher."

"You're on!" Ayaka said with confidence.

Both groups took a few minutes to decide who would participate in the dodge ball match. Class 2-A choose Asuna, Ayaka, Kazumi, Natsumi, Hikaru, Misora, Akira, Yuna, Fuka, Fumika, Makie, Konoka, Ako, Chao, Ku, Maillia, Satomi, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Kaoru, and Negi to be their team for the match. The rest of class 2-A sat off to the side to watch along with the rest of the older girls.

When both teams were ready the match began. A blonde older girl started to match by throwing the ball at Negi. It bounced off his head and was caught by Asuna who it back at the girl who threw it, thus removing her from the match.

Negi thanked Asuna for saving him while the other 2-A girls congratulated her on her move.

Asuna then told them to give it their all because they couldn't fail otherwise they would lose Negi as their teacher.

The girl who acted like the leader of the older girls then took the ball and threw it at class 2-A gently. In the girls panic they couldn't get out of the way and Haruna, Fuka, and Kaoru got hit, removing them from the game as the ball rolled back onto the older girls side.

A few of the girls on 2-A's side were wondering how she got so many with one throw.

The older girl responded by repeating the throw and hitting Kazumi, Satomi, Natsumi, and Hikaru removing them from the game also.

Ayaka then told everyone that they should be trying to dodge the ball more. One of the other girls told her that they couldn't because it was to crowded. It was then that they all realized that their supposed advantage of more people was actually a disadvantage.

As the girls of 2-A started to panic and argue with each other Fumika got hit by the leader of the older girls. She then pointed at Nodoka saying she would take her out next before throwing the ball at her.

Nodoka paniced and was unable to move as she saw the ball coming at her and closed her eyes.

Nodoka wasn't hit by the ball though as she was pulled out of the way by Asuna who caught the ball. She then threw the ball back at the girl who threw it.

The girl Asuna was aiming at caught the ball easily which took the entire class of 2-A by surprise. she then looked at Asuna and the other girls "You have no chance against us. Because we happen to be the Kanto Regional Champion Mahora Dodge Ball Team, The Black Lilies!" When she finished all of the older girls pulled off their school uniforms to reveal white shirts with black sleeves that had the school crest on the center of the chest with the words "Mahora Dodge" under it with tan shorts.

Class 2-A was startled at first but they then quickly discussed it with themselves and decided that the only way their opponents were the champs was that either they were the only competiters or that the previous champs wer efrist graders.

This made the girl who was leading the older girls mad "Bibi, Shii! Triangle Attack, Now!"

All of the girls of class 2-A started to laugh when they heard this except Ayaka who voulnteered to take the hit for Negi.

Bibi, Shii, and their leader then moved around the field passing the ball between themselves until it got to the last girl who hit it towards Ayaka removing her from the game. They then did it again hitting Misora and Maillia knocking them out of the game.

The remainder of class 2-A on the field were worried now because of the older girls skills.

The older girls leader then jumped up into the air and hit the ball with the sun behind her back while aiming for Asuna.

Unfortunatly Asuna wasn't able to dodge the ball due to being blinded by the sun.

After the ball hit Asuna it bounced off and the leader of the older girls hit it again striking Asuna a second time.

When Negi saw this he started to silently cast a spell.

Maillia noticed the wind starting to pick-up and looked towards Negi. She saw that he had started to mumble something "Negi-sensei, hang in there we're all rooting for you and the others!"

As Asuna got up feeling the wind and hearing Maillia's yell she looked towards Negi. She saw that he was saying something that she couldn't hear, but could guess what he was trying to do. She quickly walked over towards him and hit him gently on the head "Stop. We can still do this without cheating. Now pull it together, you're our teacher and you need to lead by example" she told him before walking off the field.

Negi thought about what she said then turned to his remaining students on the field "I know you all can do this. Each of you have the skills and heart that can lead us to victory."

"_Just try and give them hope sensei, but there's no way they can beat us_" thought the older girl while she was holding the ball. She was about to say something to break their spirits again when whe she heard someone yell "Five Second Rule!"

Everyone was startled then they all turned to Nodoka who was the one who had yell. She then continued what she was saying "According to the official rules, you can't hold the ball over five seconds."

Yue who was standing next to her spoke up next "You lost your turn, so please hand over the ball."

One of the older girls then asked "Where would you brats get a rule book?"

"From the library, where I practically live, see" Nodoka said as she pulled a book out of nowhere.

After that class 2-A proceeded to use their unique skills to start knocking the girls on the other team out of the game in some pretty fancy ways. By the time the game ended it was ten to three, with Negi's class winning.

The last three remaining girls on the other team were their leader and her her two flunkies. The leader was staring as Negi's class, more specifically Asuna and Maillia who were laughing and shaking hands. "_It's all those two's fault. They gave him the idea of giving the other girls hope. I'll make them pay_!" she thought as she picked up the ball and made to slam it into the two other girls.

When Negi saw this he rushed over to prevent it from happening. He managed to get there just in time surprising everyone as he sent the ball back at the vengeful girl who caught it. Though she wasn't expecting the force that it was sent back with, for she and her two lackey's were striped of all their clothes except their undergarments.

The three girls then ran away saying that they would make them pay for this. At the same time Negi's class started to celebrate their victory by tossing Negi into the air.

Through all of class 2-A's celebrating they were watched by three people from the doorway leading to the roof. They were Takahata-sensei, Shizuna-sensei, and Kaoru-sensei.

"It looks like Negi's class has gained some confidence in him as a teacher" Shizuna said to the other two with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad everything worked out in the end. Though your plan did have a few unexpected outcome's, Kaoru-san" Takahata said also smiling.

Kaoru was smiling along with the other two "True Takahata-san. After seeing the Black Lilies trying to harm their fellow students, I'm going to have to punish them."

The three of them continued to talk for a few more minutes before they left for the day ahead of class 2-A and their teacher.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry for the delay in my update of this story and my others. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, though I am sorry to say that I'm going to put this story on hold until I get 1K worth of hits. I am going to continue my other storys no matter what at the moment and I hope that I won't have another month long delay in updating my storys.


	10. Chapter 10

I apologize but I will not be able to update any of my stories for an unknown amount of time. I am truely sorry about this but RL has become extremely hard for me right now. I hope to be able to update them at som point, but if not I'm sorry.


End file.
